Hell in West City
by Saiyachick
Summary: GOhan and Videl havent seen the Z-gang in over 2 years after teh Buu saga, but now they are married witha lovely daughter. What happens when Bulma invites the couple? How will the Z-gang react to another Saiyan girl? Poor Gohan and Videl never.....
1. And it took you two years?

Disclaimer: No I don't own DBZ or anything like that.

Gohan and Videl haven't seen the Z-gang in over two years after the Buu saga. They moved far away to Kyoto and were too busy to visit their family, but when Bulma hosts a party, what happens when they go? What happens when they find out about Pan?

Not acceptable for kids under 16. Sexual contact occurs, but no sex!

**_And it took you 2 years?_**

**__**

**__**

It's been two happy years since the Buu ordeal. Gohan and Videl were happily married and had a newborn baby in their lives. It was too bad that no one knew Pan actually existed. After sometime Gohan and Videl, moved to Kyoto and were too busy with the baby or working to think about family.

One day while Videl was checking the mail, she found and invite to a barbeque at Capsule Corp. She immediately rushed home and showed Gohan.

"Aw Videl, do we have to go?" Gohan whined to his wife.

"Gohan! We haven't seen any of our family or the gang in over two years! They don't even know about Pan for crying out loud!" Videl exclaimed.

"Still, they know we have work and they know we have a baby."

"Hey! I don't care what you say, were going! Get ready because were leaving early!" Videl said with a strict tone.

'Hmph, this isn't fair, I don't wanna go,' Gohan pouted and followed Videl to their room.

It took a while in the shower for Videl because face it; a girl needs to get ready. After she was done, she got out her curling iron and hair products. Before she did anything else, she went to the nursery to get Pan. When she got in the beautiful pastel colored room she went over to the crib.

Videl saw her little baby girl smiling. She picked her up and put her gently on the changing table. As she did so, she went over to the small drawers and picked out a nice snug outfit. She picked out a little black and red Japanese Kimono. 

Soon Gohan came out of the shower and got himself ready. He then walked to the nursery and found Videl changing their daughter. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Videl jumped a bit then relaxed. She then smirked and picked up Pan. 

"Here Gohan, you get to take care of her while I get ready," Videl said as she dumped Pan in Gohan's hands.

"But…"

"…"

Gohan saw that Videl already left and he sighed. He decided to get all of Pan's things ready.

Meanwhile with Videl, she was picking out the perfect outfit. She picked out a sleeveless Japanese dress that went to her knees. It was blue with black designing all around it, which complemented her charming eyes. She then put up her hair, that she grew out, and curled the endings of it. Then she bunched up the curls and put it up with a few loose curly strands. She then put on a pair of sapphire earrings and her mothers silver locket.

"Gohan! Grab Pan and the stuff, were heading out!"

He took one look at Videl and gasped at her beauty. "Videl you look gorgeous."

"Thank you," she said and kissed Gohan. "Now lets go."

Gohan slumped down and mumbled. "Why do we have to leave now? Its tomorrow!" 

"I know what your up to Gohan, and its not going to work mister! I know you'll have some business thing come up and cancel. Well Gohan listen and listen good! You will go to this party and have fun, you will behave, and you will like it!" Videl screamed at Gohan.

Gohan whimpered a little. 'Kuso, why did I marry a person with the same persona as mother?'

"Ok, do you have everything?" Videl asked.

"Yeah."

"Diapers?"

"Check."

"Bottles."

"Check."

"All the baby's things."

"Check."

"Pan."

"Che…oops."

"GOHAN! I CANT BELIEVE YOU FORGOT PAN!" Videl screamed.

In a matter of time Gohan had little Pan in his arms. "I'll get everything loaded in the car." He sighed.

Videl stopped him though. "Oh no, were flying. By car it would take days plus a train and boat. We are flying!"

"But Videl, I cant hold you, Pan, and all her things while flying," Gohan whined.

Videl sighed in annoyance. "Really Gohan, don't you remember in high school? I made you teach me how to fight and fly. Now if you don't mind I would like to get going. Plus, I can take Panny."

Pan was confused about her parents fighting against each other and just smiled. Videl took Pan and started flying upwards.

"Now come on Gohan, or no more physical fun anymore."

"Yes ma'am," Gohan said and saluted Videl. He flew into the atmosphere and both he and Videl zoomed off into the sky.

@20 minutes later@

"Wow, we made it in record time!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Yeah I guess so. Man I sure did miss this city. I wish we could stay back here for a while." Videl heavily sighed.

"Cheer up shorty. Come on; let's go surprise everyone," Gohan said and grabbed Videl's arm.

They flew some more and reached their destination: Capsule Corp. They landed on the lawn and suppressed their Ki's so no one would recognize em'. Both stopped at the front door and knocked lightly. It took a few minutes and finally someone opened the door.

"Whatever you want go to hell," said a deep voice.

"Well nice to see you again too Vegeta," said Gohan.

Vegeta then took one look at Gohan and Videl, and then smiled…a little.

"Well if it isn't the two grown gaki's. So you actually decided to show up for once?" Vegeta responded. Gohan was about to talk, but a voice in the background interrupted. 

"Dad! Mom said for me to check on you so you wont kill another…Gohan? Videl? Is that really you?! It is!" said a purple hair ten year old. He zoomed over to Gohan and Videl and hugged them. 

Gohan and Videl chuckled. "Yeah Trunks, its us." Soon enough Bulma came with a little look alike in her hands. 

"Gohan! Videl!" Bulma yelled and ran over to them. Videl noticed the little girl in Bulma's arms and wondered.

"So who's that Bulma?" 

Bulma looked down at her little girl and smiled. "Well of course you don't know, you haven't seen us in 2 years," she said smugly. "This is Bura. Bura, this is Gohan and Videl."

"Hello Bura."

"Hewow, I am Buraw and I am two yeaows owld," she said.

Vegeta then noticed a little bundle in Videl's arms with blankets covering her, and smirked. "SO I guess you have a brat of your own now," he said and widened his smirk.

Bulma also noticed and smiled. "Damn you guys, only a year into the marriage and a child. So what's his name?" 

Gohan and Videl looked at each other and laughed. "B-Bulma, w-we had a g-g-girl!"

Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks were all shocked! It was rare to have a girl Saiyan. "Are you serious!" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, I am pretty sure that I know the difference between a boy and girl," Videl laughed. She pulled the blankets off of Pan who was now awake. Gohan took all the blankets and stuffed them in the bag.

Bulma 'awed,' Vegeta made a 'smile,' and Trunks was still shocked. "Oh my kami, she is so lovely. What is her name?" Bulma asked.

"Pan Amber Son," Videl said with a smile. "Oh and Bulma, make sure you tell no one! We want this to be a surprise."

"My lips are sealed."

"That's a miracle Onna," Vegeta snorted.

Bulma set Bura on the ground and started yelling at Vegeta. He just smirked even more.

Gohan and Videl smiled. Oh yeah, they were home all right. "You two will never change."

"Trunks, why don't you show Gohan and Videl a room with a nursery, and take Bura with you. Your dad and I need to 'talk." Bulma said as she clutched her teeth.

Trunks immediately took Bura and ran out of the room along with the new couple. A few seconds later, they heard a huge clink. Trunks shuddered and saw Gohan and Videl confused and filled them in.

"Well for moms last birthday, Chichi got her a deluxe extra steel frying pan. It hurts even more!"

"Oh really," Videl said as she narrowed her eyes towards Gohan, "I should ask your mother if she can get me one too."

Gohan had his eyes wide as saucers. 'Oh hell no! That is not going to happen!'

Videl smiled and walked into their room. It was absolutely beautiful. It had a deep blood red, mixed with silver and black. Then Gohan spotted the crest of the Saiyan kingdom. Oh yeah, this was Vegeta's doing. She set little Pan on the bed and lay down as well. Gohan sat everything in the little room down the hall. It was the nursery. He then walked back to Videl and lay on the bed as well. 

"Um hey Gohan, can we spar?" Trunks said excitedly.

Gohan looked at Videl and she nodded with a smile. "Sure, I even brought my gi."

Trunks jumped up and down and ran with Bura. Gohan went and got his gi to change. He changed into a black and red gi. Videl scooped Pan in her arms and followed Gohan. Gohan kissed Videl on the lips and put arm around her waist as the walked.

They finally made it to the kitchen and found Vegeta sitting in a chair and Bulma picking up Bura.

"Hey dad! Gohan and I are sparring!" Trunks said hyperactive.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Hey! I still train!" Gohan complained.

"I thought you were blind Gaki."

"There is something called contacts Vegeta."

Vegeta then got up and walked over to Gohan. "Alright gaki, after your done with your spar with Trunks, you spar me."

"Whatever you say Vegeta."

So Gohan and Trunks walked outside for a decent spar. Gohan got in a classic position along with Trunks. All of a sudden all that was seen were two specks. Both were moving with such accuracy that the human eye would never catch without any training. The spar was over in a matter of seconds, with Gohan obviously being the victor.

Vegeta snorted at Gohan. "So you haven't changed have you gaki?"

"Afraid not Vegeta. Now get ready, I want to show you my new power," Gohan said.

"Yes of course. That mystic state, your baka father told me about it. You are suppose to be incredible in it, but I doubt it." And with that the spar began. Both fighters were fighting with such speed and agility. Punches and kicks were thrown to each other and not one drip of blood shed on the ground…yet. Playtime was over though, now both turned Super Saiyan two. Now both were in a serious combat. Gohan kicked Vegeta in the groin, but just earned a punch in the face by the prince. Vegeta was about to throw another punch, but Gohan caught it with his hand. Once again Vegeta tried the other hand, but failed once again. Gohan had Vegeta in his grasp and knew he might lose. All of a sudden, Vegeta turned it the other way around, well sort of. Now Vegeta kneed Gohan in the groin painfully, and the grabbed both his arms. Now Vegeta was in the back of Gohan with his arms tightly around his back.

Gohan struggled in his grip and seized his chance for escape. He then bent down, and arched so Vegeta was flipped over on his back. Gohan then threw his foot into Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta coughed in pain, as bloodshed penetrated his skin once more. He then rose to the air and was about to smash into Vegeta, but he found he was gone. Gohan looked both ways trying to look where the older Saiyan had gone, but was too late. Vegeta appeared right above Gohan and knocked him in the head, hard. Gohan laid there for a couple of moments, but got up slowly.

"Pretty good Vegeta, but I think I'll kick it up a notch," Gohan said while wiping blood off his face. Gohan powered down until he was in his normal state. Then, he tapped into a power so deep inside him that was only released in the sacred kai's planet. Suddenly the gravity changed. Rocks started to flow in that air and Gohan's ki was getting higher by the moment. His eyes flashed a depth of jade, and lightning hit the ground in a defying way. In a burst of light Gohan was surrounded by a white aura. 

Vegeta was absolutely shocked by his transformation. With his Saiyan ability, he had become the strongest once again. "So gaki, this is it. The only difference is your eyes." 

"You'll be amazed Vegeta," was all he said and charged directly at Vegeta.

Trunks, who was watching the whole thing, was amazed with the intense battle. This was by far the best fight he has seen. This tops the battle him and Goku fought after Gohan left. He watched his father punching Gohan and Gohan kicking his father…hard.

Soon the battle was over with Gohan as the victor. Both shook hands with gratitude towards each other. 

"Good match Vegeta."

"Same to you to gaki."

Suddenly, Bulma came running outside. "Hey guys, tone it down a bit. Chichi just called asking if everything was all right. If you want to be kept a secret, then no more sparring."

"Fine Bulma-san, we are already done anyway," Gohan said and walked inside to take a nice long shower to soak his muscles.

He walked down the halls wondering where his lovely wife was. His question was soon answered when he saw Videl lying on the bed with Pan in her arms. Pan was sleeping heavily and Videl looked as if she was asleep. He went into the bathroom and turned on the water. He undressed and went into the now warm water. Streams of lukewarm water cascaded down his body. He grabbed some soap and shampoo and applied it on himself. After a while he stepped out of the now misty bathroom. He suddenly remembered that his clothes were in the suitcase, so he wrapped a towel around his waist and quietly went outside. 

He looked at the bed and found Videl wide-awake. She smirked and got a piece of paper and a pencil. Gohan looked at her in confusion, as he saw her scribble something down. Finally she held it up, and Gohan cracked a smile. On the paper was a number 10.

"So I am that good?"

"Nope, even better," Videl said and walked over to Gohan. She reached him and touched his wet skin. Then, she reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. Gohan wrapped his arms around Videl's waist to hold her tighter to him. Videl reached her arms over Gohan's head and looped them around his neck. The kiss deepened more and more. The fire inside both of them ignited. Gohan moved his hands slightly around her lower area. He was tracing his hand across her skin tight dress, and reaching up until…

"WAHHHHHHH." Pan had awakened at the wrong time. Both Gohan and Videl groaned.

'Cant I ever have some fun? I have to pay a visit to Dende from my past humiliations.' Gohan thought.

You can say that again Gohan. Videl said through their bond. She then picked up Pan to see what was wrong. 

The wonders of a bond.

"What's wrong with her?" Gohan asked.

"Changing." She frowned, but then smiled. Videl then held Pan up to Gohan.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes!"

"I did it last time."

"I changed her clothes!"

"I feed her!"

"Oh like I can Videl!"

Both of their attentions were caught as they saw Pan laughing. Finally the adults came to a decision…err…Videl came to a decision. Gohan had to change Pan, when he was done changing himself.

"Go put some clothes on," Videl said.

Gohan looked down at himself and laughed. "Yeah I guess your right."

So Gohan picked out kaki cargo pants with a black shirt. He then got the diaper bag and picked up Pan and went to the nursery. Videl then followed to make sure Gohan did it right. Last time Gohan forgot the powder, and Pan ended up having a rash. So Gohan took of the horrific diaper and waded it up and passed it to Videl. Then she threw it away.

Gohan then applied the wipes and powder, and finally the diaper. He sealed it up and smiled. "All done, right Panny?" 

"Hai Gohan," Videl said.

Now that everyone was changed, it was time for dinner. It went by rather quickly. A few misconceptions, like when Pan threw her food at Vegeta. He got steamed, but smiled on the inside. Videl fed Pan, and Gohan once again was stuck changing her. It was getting late and the young couple decided to get ready for tomorrow. 

They rocked Pan back n' forth. Videl was humming a soft melody to her, and it seemed to get almost anyone relaxed. Whenever Gohan heard it, he felt so serene. Both tucked in Panny and twisted the star and moon mobile. Both Gohan and Videl went back to the Saiyan style room. Videl got out her blue nighty and went over to the bathroom the wash up. Gohan just stripped to his penguin boxers had gone to the blood red silk bed. The silk sheets felt so good against his bare skin. Soon Videl came out in her tight nighty. Gohan actually smirked at his sight. She walked slowly to the bed and finally crawled on. She went over to Gohan and sat on his chest.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi."

"Do you want to finish the business before Pan started crying?" Videl said.

Gohan nodded and dived right in. He captured Videl's lips with his own and started to tease so early in the game. Gohan then turned Videl over so now he was on top and dominate. He kissed her and ran his hands down to her stomach, which made Videl both moan and giggle at the same time. He started tickling her by running his hands down her stomach softly. That's when Gohan had the chance and slipped his tongue in her mouth. Videl reacted and did the same while running her hands down his chest. She moaned as both their tongues tangled with each other. 

He then slipped his tongue back out and kissed her lower neck. He nuzzled it and Videl started to giggle once more. He then lightly kissed up and down her neck and focused at the bite mark he made two years ago. Videl sighed in pleasure as Gohan did his work. 

On the outside Bulma hurriedly rushed to the door and opened it to tell Gohan and Videl to get ready around eight. When the door opened Bulma was shocked at her sight. The little innocent boy she knew was now married and on top of a girl!

"Oh jeez! I'll be outside! Gomen, gomen, gomen!" Bulma rushed outside flushed.

-Inside-

Both adults looked like an animal caught by headlights. Gohan looked down at Videl and blushed. He got up from his position and let Videl slid underneath. Gohan sighed and lay back on the bed. Videl got her robe and went outside to talk to Bulma.

Bulma spotted the young girl and blushed still. "Oh kami Videl, I am so sorry."

"Its ok Bulma, really. It seems we wont be doing anything while were here. So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Bulma laughed a little then spoke. "Well, I just needed to tell you to get up early because the party starts at around nine. So make sure you set up the alarm clock."

"Thanks Bulma, and good night."

"Night Videl, have fun," Bulma teased.

"I already tried," she said while clenching her teeth. She walked back inside and went over to the bed a laid down. She set the alarm clock and rested her head on the pillow. She crawled into the blankets and closed her eyes. Gohan wrapped his arm around her lazily and pulled her close to him.

"Night." She whispered.

"Night." He said as he kissed her neck before falling asleep.

The night was quiet and good for the couple. There were a few times where Pan cried, but Gohan went to her, cause Videl needed sleep. Otherwise the night was just peachy.

@Morning, Capsule Corp@

'Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…be…CRASH.'

    Yes, as you guessed it, the alarm sounded off. Videl was a little too annoyed and crashed it. She felt the warmth of her husband gone and shifted. She heard the shower running, so Videl went in the bathroom to brush her teeth. She had already picked out a Japanese outfit. She picked out a long silk Japanese skirt that went to her ankles. They had two slits up her middle thighs and hugged her hips. She then wore a tight Japanese top, which was sleeveless and went above her belly button. To top it off was long black gloves that went to her elbows and knee high black stockings with black ankle high boots. The color of the clothes was blue and silver designing. 

Gohan got out of the shower and kissed Videl. Videl smiled and walked to the shower. After a half an hour she was done. She put on her Japanese outfit and left the top 3 buttons unbuttoned. She then got a curling iron out and started to curl her own hair. She then put it up and clips put up the curls. She then took two chopsticks and stuck them in her hair. She then walked out of the bathroom to see Gohan holding Pan.

"Aw, how kawaii."

"I could say the same to you."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because the Z-gang is coming soon."

"NANI?!" Videl said in shock. "Are we late or something?"

"Nope, were right on time. Its actually eight-thirty."

Videl sighed in relief. "Damn Gohan, you scared the shit out of me."

"Naughty, naughty Videl. No profanity in front of Pan," Gohan said teasingly.

"Gohan, 3 words. Shut the hell up."

"That's four dear."

"Just do me a favor and shut up."

Just as Gohan was going to say something, they heard a knock. "Come in."

It was Bulma. "Hey guys, everyone is here and in the indoor garden, so come on."

Gohan and Videl looked at each other and smiled. "All right, lets go."

All three walked down the hall and followed Bulma. She told the couple to stay at the door until she gives the cue.

"Hey Bulma, where's your surprise?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, where is it?" Krillin joined in.

"Well you guys, here is your surprise," Bulma smiled and with that, Gohan and Videl stepped out of the building. Everyone was shocked, but the first person to them was Goten.

"Gohan! Gohan! Gohan! Gohan! Videl! Videl! Videl! NICHAN IS BACK!" he yelled with joy.

Then came Chichi and Goku, and the rest of the Z-gang. The two smiled at everyone.

"Gohan, Videl! How have you been? Oh my baby I missed you so much," Chichi said while squeezing the dear life out of Videl.

Videl laughed, but cleared her throat. "Hey, attention. Before you guys do anything else, we have someone to show you," Videl started, and then held out the baby with her blankets covering her, "We have a baby…"

Chichi immediately broke down in tears, "Grandchildren at last!"

Everyone looked at Gohan and Videl wide eyed. Krillin was the first one to speak up, "Damn guys! Only one year in the marriage and now you have a baby? Kami!"

"My baby girl had a baby!," shouted Hercule.

Both blushed, but Chichi hushed Krillin up. "Nonsense, they are too old if you ask me! What are you guys twenty? Ah yes, but Goku and I got married at age sixteen! And had Gohan that same year!"

Everyone's sweat dropped and changed the subject. "So what's his name?" asked Yamcha.

Now it was Gohan and Videl's turn to sigh, "It's not a he, but more like…she."

Again, everyone was shocked at the results. "Another female Saiyan? Wow, now we have two. Congratulations. So what is her name?"

"Pan Amber Son," Gohan said.

There were a lot of awes going around. Chichi immediately held the baby, then Goku, then Krillin, and everyone else. They handed Pan back to Videl until Goten came up to Videl.

"Um Videl, if you're my sister, and she is your daughter, what is she to me?" he asked curiously.

Videl laughed a little. "Goten, Pan is your niece, that means you're an uncle."

"Really! Cool! Um hey Videl."

"Yeah?"

"What's an uncle?"

SO while Videl explained to Goten, everyone else gathered in the den. Goten, Trunks, and Marron ran off somewhere, and Videl held Pan close to her. Everyone started talking about the good ol' days, and looking at photo albums. Yamcha noticed a picture and started to laugh

"What's so funny Yamcha?"

"Heh, the picture."

Bulma went and saw the picture. It was a picture of her, Yamcha, Krillin, Goku, and Launch at the island.

"Yeah so what?"

"It was tooken right before you dumped me," Yamcha laughed. Soon laughter filled the air to everyone.

Bulma then came up with a brilliant idea. "How about us Adults play a little game?"

Everyone agreed and Bulma had a wicked grin on her face. "Ok, this game involves a bottle and your mate. What you do is someone spins the bottle, and says it lands on Gohan for instance, and then he would have to tell a secret of his mate's to everyone. Get it?" Hercule laughed cause he didn't have to play so he just watched.

Everyone paled, "Bulma I don't think…"

"Too bad, the bottle is spinning."

Round and round it went, and it stopped on Bulma. She smiled wickedly and Vegeta paled. She thought for a moment and had a huge smirk on her face.

"Ok, one thing Vegeta wouldn't want anyone to know is, he actually thinks on Son-Kun as a brother."

"ONNA! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!"

Vegeta's eyes widened immensely along with everyone else. Goku then grins and stands up while walking towards Vegeta. 

"Aw Vegeta, I didn't know you felt that way about me," he said and hugged him.

"Kakarott! Let me go!" he growled.

Everyone laughed and Bulma twirled the bottle. It slowed down, and then landed on Krillin.

"Hmm, what embarrassing thing happened to 18, lets see? Oh yes, one time 18 and I decided to get away and swim, but we didn't have our swimsuits, so you get the picture. Anyways when we got to shore 18 clothes were gone and some teenage boys had just arrived to the beach, so they were checking 18 out." Krillin said.

18 blushed a little too much and smacked her husband over the head. Krillin rubbed his head and the bottle went round and round again. This time it landed on Chichi. She knew the perfect thing.

"Ok, one embarrassing thing about Goku is we were taking a trip. We stopped at a bar cause Goku needed to use the restroom, so after a while Goku came back yelling and screaming for me to start the car. So I speed up when he jumps in and I ask him what was wrong. Well, it just so happened to be that we stopped at a gay bar, and someone gave Goku his number and chased him. I laughed so hard and laughed even more when I took a picture to remember.

Goku paled and curled up in a ball repeating, 'The horra, the horra.'

Next, the bottle landed on Videl. Gohan doesn't like the way she is smiling and decides to take a sneak peek.

What are you thinking about?

Oh just a certain job that Chichi wouldn't want her little boy to have.

Videl, no! Please?

"Ok the person who will only hate this is Chichi practically. You know how you wanted Gohan to be a scholar, well he isn't. Gohan is a Marshal Arts trainer. We own our own gym and make a lot of money because we have the only one."

Chichi looked at Gohan and her blood was boiling. "Son Gohan! I thought we discussed this! Ugh my son is a some punk and can't have a decent job…"

Soon everyone's secrets were exposed out in the open, like finding out about how Yamcha got kicked out of a girls house stark naked, or Launch's encounter at a strip club with her blond side. It was time for Gohan, Videl and Pan to leave though.

"Nichan, I barley got to see you, don't go," Goten said with tears.

"Sorry squirt, but I gotta go."

Videl felt so bad an interrupted. "Yeah don't worry, cause we might…err…buy a house here!"

"What?" Everyone said happily.

Gohan was shocked, "Yeah, What?"

"Uh hehe, don't be silly Gohan, don't you remember?"

"Um I don't think so…"

"Its ok I remembered for you."

"But…"

"Bye everyone! See you later!" and the couple plus a child left off to Kyoto.

"Videl! I can't believe you!"

"Don't worry Gohan, I'll make it up at home after Pan sleeps. Plus, if we live there, your mom can take care of Pan and we have our own free time."

Gohan instantly got happy. "Its settled were moving!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kat: Hope you feel better Melanie^^


	2. Moving experience

Disclaimer: don't own DBZ.

Summary: Last time, Gohan and Videl finally met the Z gang, after 2 years. Everyone finally met Pan, and Gohan and Videl now know about Bura. Since Gohan and Videl are moving to West City once again, how will things go?

**_Hell in west city_**

**__**

**_Chapter two: Moving experience_**

"I can't believe I said we were moving," Gohan moaned with regret.

It had been a week since the young couple had seen the Z-gang. Boxes, papers, and more boxes surrounded the whole house around them.

Videl laughed at her husband, "Well you have to admit dear, it does have its upsides."

"Still, I have to give up the dojo, and we have to say good-bye to the students," Gohan sighed.

Videl put down a box, "Yeah, all the girls were practically in tears when I said we were moving."

"At least Panny will get to know everyone, and will have some other Saiyan's to play with for a change," Gohan said.

"I guess so," Videl said.

Both Gohan and Videl were a little uneasy about the move. They loved Kyoto so much, and their jobs were great, but they made a deal. Plus, Pan would probably like it better to be around her family and familiar people.

"Gohan, can you warm up a bottle for Pan while I go wake her up," Videl asked.

Gohan smiled, "Sure, let me just pack up some more papers."

Videl walked off into the nursery to find Pan already wide-awake and standing in the crib while getting some support from the bars. She too knew something big was going on, but she would be too young to remember. Videl smiled and picked Pan up and walked over to the changing table.

"How about we get you in your summer clothing Pan? Were going to head to the beach today before we leave," Videl said sadly.

Pan just smiled and cooperated for her mother. Videl picked out a black buttoned one piece for Pan. (Like baby Trunks. He had that blue one, but pan has a black one.) She then changed her diaper and put on the suit.

"All clean Pan-Chan," Videl smiled.

Pan giggled and held her hands up reaching towards her mother. Videl picked her up and headed out to the kitchen. She saw Gohan at the stove heating up some milk. He shut the stove off and poured the milk in a bottle. He smiled and handed it the Videl.

Videl raised her eyebrows and handed Pan to Gohan. She then took the bottle and shook it a bit and squeezed some of the milk on her arm. She immediately took a towel and rubbed her arm along with smacking Gohan.

"You idiot! The milk is still burning, you could have hurt Pan," Videl yelled.

Gohan winced a little, "Sorry del, I am just out of it today."

Videl put the bottle down and looked into Gohan's eyes, "You really don't want to move do you?"

Gohan sighed, "Not really. Don't get me wrong Videl, but we have to put up with so much in the city. With your father, my parents, Bulma's parties, evil chibi's. And new jobs."

"I know what you mean, the hassle of dealing with our parents, new homes, and jobs irritates me too," Videl said, "Just think of the upsides."

"Well there is my parents taking care of Pan, and when the full moon comes out…"

Videl smacked Gohan playfully. "Ok Gohan, I guess Mr. Kinky Saiyan is coming out a little earlier then expected," she said and kissed his cheek.

Gohan leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. See, in the perfect world Gohan and Videl would have their way, but unfortunately life for those two doesn't work that well. You see as they continued, Pan was a little squished between the two, and she started crying.

"Aw damn it, no one wants us to have a good time," Gohan whined.

"Guess not lover boy, come on, get changed so we can go to the beach," Videl said kissing Gohan one last time.

Gohan complied and went to their room. He started fumbling with his swimwear. Videl snuck up behind him and laughed as she saw him concentrating.

"So many to choose from," Videl said.

"No kidding."

"Wear those," she pointed out.

"Too plain."

"Those?" 

"Too bright."

"How about those?"

"Yeah, those will do," Gohan beamed. Gohan's swimwear consisted of only his swimming trunks that had penguins with Santa hats on top of them.

"I like those, they are cute," Videl said.

"Oh just what I need, cute."

Videl smacked Gohan again and handed Pan over to him. "I need to pick out mine now."

"Oh, oh, can I pick out yours?" Gohan said in a childish voice.

Videl laughed, but ignored him. Gohan followed anyways and looked over her shoulder.

"And you said I had a lot," Gohan said.

"Shut up."

He merely laughed, "Touchy dear? Oh, wear that one!"

"No, that one is tacky, I don't even know why I have it," complained Videl.

"Um…that one!"

"That's skimpy Gohan! I haven't worn that for quite sometime," Videl said while glaring at Gohan.

Gohan laughed nervously, "Uh, that one, I like it!"

Videl looked at the one he picked out, "Fine, I just want to get to the beach."

She picked out a blue violet colored string bikini. Videl walked inside the bathroom with Gohan following. He grinned, but Videl pushed him out.

"As much as I love you Gohan, someone needs to watch Pan, so bye!" said Videl and quickly locked the door.

Gohan pouted, and Pan laughed. She started pulling Gohan's hair, which really irritated him.

"Owie! Videl hurry up, Pan is pulling my hair!" Gohan whined.

"Oh shut up you big baby." Videl got done tying the last string on her left hip and pulled on her jean shorts and a black tank top. She walked out and held her arms out for Pan. She gradually accepted and went into her mommy's arms.

Gohan frowned, "Why does she pull my hair but not yours?"

Videl smiled, "Easy, she likes me more."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not!"

"Does too!

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Not!"

"Does too!" 

Videl smirked, "Glad you agree with my hunny."

Gohan sulked, "You tricked me!"

"I know, now go change."

"Fine," Gohan moped, then mumbled, "She doesn't like you more."

"I heard that, now hurry up!"

Gohan trudged to the bathroom and immediately stripped of his clothing and into his swimming trunks. He then put on some kaki shorts and a white tank top.

"Done."

"Good lets get going," Videl said and grabbed the bags.

"Are we eating there?"

"Yeah, the cooler is in the fridge, go get it."

"Yes ma'am," Gohan said, while saluting Videl. He marched off to the kitchen, with Videl and Pan following.

"Do you have the keys Gohan?"

"Yeah, now lets go!"

All three went outside, and Gohan locked the house door. They walked over to their black land rover explorer and buckled up Pan safely. 

"Do you want to drive?" Videl asked.

"Sure." 

Gohan started the ignition, and they were off. See, they could've just walked to the beach because it was about five minutes away, but hey, it was triple digit week. 

They had the windows up and the air conditioner cranked up.  Gohan looked straight forward, and stopped at the sign. He then turned left and parked in the lot.

"Were here," Gohan said.

Videl rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, state the obvious."

Both got out, and rounded up the stuff. Videl grabbed Pan out of the back seat, and all three headed off. The beach was pretty full, but not crowded. They saw a few of their friends and waved. They finally saw the perfect spot and set up the huge umbrella and towels. Gohan set the cooler down and got out his sunglasses and lay down.

"Oh Gohan, you might want to put on some sunscreen," Videl said as she applied some on Pan and herself. 

"Guess so," Gohan then saw Videl having a hard time applying it to her back area, "Need help?"

"Sure."

Gohan took the bottle and squirted some on his hands. He rubbed them together and started stroking Videl's back. He went up and down and in her neck area. Videl thought it felt good and leaned into Gohan's touch.

Gohan smirked, "Someone's getting a little too excited."

"Well I need a massage, it feels good."

"Later dear, later." Gohan then stopped and tapped his wife. He pointed to the bottle and then his back. Videl smiled and did the same to Gohan. She noticed he was leaning in too like she was.

"See, it does feel good."

"Definitely."

Gohan grabbed Pan from Videl and set her in the middle of himself and Videl. Pan was bored with her parents, and tried to escape their grasp and head for the water. The problem was, both held her back. She sat back down and pouted. Videl thought it was so cute seeing her baby pout, so took a picture.

"Hey Gohan sensei," said a boy. "Hi Videl sensei!" said a young girl.

Gohan and Videl turned around to see two of there students from the dojo. Both smiled and waved.

"Hey Boku, Atashi, what brings you guys here?"

"Well, we wanted to cool off, so our mommy and daddy brought us," the girl named Atashi said.

"Do you want to sit over here and out of that hot sun?" Gohan asked. The twins nodded and walked under the umbrella.

Both twins looked sad and turned away, "I can't believe your leaving."

Gohan and Videl looked at each other with hurt expressions. Videl pulled Atashi and Boku close to her, "Trust me guys, we don't want to leave neither, but all our family lives in the northern region. But tell you what, well come visit fluently."

Atashi and Boku looked at Videl and hugged her tightly, then went to Gohan and hugged him also.

"Who's going to teach us to fight when you're gone?" Boku asked.

Gohan looked down at the boy, "I don't know, but maybe when we visit, well teach you guys a little." He then whispered to Boku, "Plus, I think well move back because of Videl's crazy father."

Boku laughed and hugged Gohan once more. Both said good-bye and ran off to their parents. "Makes you think doesn't it?" Videl asked.

"Yeah a lot." Gohan then turned to Videl with fake tears, "I don't want to leave."

Videl smacked Gohan, and decided to just go swimming. She grabbed Pan and got up with Gohan following. He stripped into his swimming trunks and Videl did with her tank top and shorts. They walked along the beach and into the cold water. Videl shivered, but walked a little deeper. Gohan grabbed Pan and put her on his shoulders. The water only reached up to his chest, but Videl couldn't go any farther with out swimming.

"This feels better," Gohan said.

"Absolutely. Bring Pan down, she has been dying to get into the water," Videl said.

Gohan grabbed Pan off his shoulders and held her in the water. "So my baby girl likes water."

Pan splashed around in agreement. "I think we should get a pool when we move. I'll call when we get home," Videl said.

"Agreed…Gohan?"

"Hmm?"

"We need to discuss something."

"I'm listening."

"Well… you did think about our jobs right?"

"Yeah…"

"And we don't really have anything to do…"

"Yeah…"

"And we can't open up a dojo…"

"Does this have any specific meaning Videl?"

"Well, sort of…how about we open our own business?"

Gohan stared at her for a long while, "What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, but you better think of something," Videl said.

Gohan frowned, "Why me?"

Videl smiled, "Because I'm not the one who will be forced a scholar."

Gohan's face faulted and he sunk in the water holding Pan in the air for Videl to catch. Videl looked at Pan and sort of smiled, "Poor daddy."

Videl walked back to shore and sat under the umbrella. Gohan soon came after obviously traumatized. "Videl, please help me think of a job, I just cant be a scholar!" 

"I get what you mean, you'll become a bit of a nerd," Videl sighed. "How about we eat first?"

"Alright," Gohan said and got out the cooler.

Both began to eat peacefully, with a few interruptions by Pan. After all the food was gone, they decided to pack up and head home. While they were in the car, Gohan remembered something.

"Del, I just remembered, we have to go to the dojo today," he said.

Videl thought for a moment and hit her head, "I knew there was something I had to remember."

Within in the five minutes, the young couple and their precious baby went inside quickly and got the stench of sea and salt water out of them. They soon decided to just walk to the dojo since it was a fine day.

When they got there, they heard rustling inside. Videl held Pan tightly and Gohan got out his keys and cautiously opened the door. Videl and Pan closely followed behind him. Gohan flicked on the lights and…

"WELL MISS YOU SENSEI'S," roared throughout the room.

Gohan and Videl were shocked to see their friends and their students gathered around the room. The dojo was filled with food, balloons, presents, and much more. Everyone gathered them and started hugging them tightly.

They spotted the twins Atashi and Boku from before smiling with their parents. "So that's why you left early," Videl said.

"Of course, we all planned this, though your students thought of it," said the twin's mother.

The couple hugged and thanked everyone and enjoyed themselves. Pan was happy to see familiar people. Atashi volunteered to take care of her while they talk to everyone else. 

Stories were shared, and the students even had something cooked up for them. They did a huge Marshal Arts show just for them with magnificent moves and all. Videl was nearly in tears when she saw what they did for them.

"Attention everyone, excuse me. I would just like to say, Videl, Pan, and I will miss all of you dearly. We know we have been here in the serene part of Kyoto for only two years, but we will cherish all the moments we had here," Gohan said and looked around. "It brings us all such sadness that we have to leave our students and friend behind." People had tears in their eyes when Gohan looked around again, "This has been by far the best two years we had from the day our neighbors, the Minamoto's, came to our door step and offered that if we needed anything, they would help out."

Videl then stood up along with Gohan and began to speak, "Then, just a few days after we settled down, we had more and more people welcoming us so kindly. That's when Gohan and I had an idea; we decided to open up this very dojo for all the kids around. Both of us competed in the tournaments, and the children liked the thought of learning the ancient ways. Then I had to step out because I found out I was having Pan over there. When she was born, all of you came to the hospital just to see her, and to congratulate Gohan and I. Both of us were thankful that you were there. A couple of months after she was born, I regained my strength and continued training." By now Videl was choking on tears herself. Gohan then took over.

"I also wanted to say, we will leave this dojo in the hands of the Minamoto's. They have helped a lot, and both Videl and I think it would be for the best. We will come down at least on weekends to visit the dojo and might even teach a little. We both want to say, thank you all for being here for us," Gohan said and raised his glass of wine.

"Here, here," someone said. "Here, here," everyone else said and raised their glasses.

Both walked off the stage and picked up Pan. Presents were given, and stories were shared, but finally they had to say good-bye. They were leaving tomorrow, and were both dearly sad. Lots of tears were shed, and the people from around said how much they were going to miss them. One by one they left, until finally it was the young couple.

"So this is it, were leaving tomorrow," Gohan said.

"Yeah," Videl said sadly, while touching the walls.

"I can't believe it, we have to leave our dojo and everything."

"Me neither."

Gohan walked over to Videl and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pan was sound asleep in the baby carriage and both were left to seep through memories.

Flash back

_It was the first day back from Gohan and Videl's honeymoon and the first day in Kyoto. Only now had they seen their new home. It was perfect. It was a nice one-story house with a beautiful garden and neighborhood. A Koi fish been built, along with a nice cemented pathway. Inside were a nice dining room, kitchen, living room, and three bedrooms. The master bedroom contained a view of the ocean. When you looked out from the windowsill, it was the perfect sunset._

_ "It's absolutely gorgeous Gohan!" Videl said happily._

_"Yeah, I can't believe how nice it is."_

_"Should we unpack all our things?"_

_"Do you have the capsules?"_

_"Hai."_

_"Then lets get unpacking!"_

_Both worked for a long while. They had labeled their capsules to which room it would belong to, and finished in a couple of hours. Both lay down on the living room couch exhausted. When they were about to go to sleep, the doorbell rang. The young couple groaned, but dragged themselves up._

_When they opened the door, it revealed a couple in their mid thirties. "Hello," Gohan said._

_"Why hello there, we are your neighbors the Minamoto's," said the lady._

_"Oh hello, we are the Son's. I am Videl, and this is Gohan," Videl said and gave out her hand._

_"Nice to meet you both, I am Yuki, and this is Taichi."_

_"Nice to meet you to, would you like to come in?"_

_"Oh that's alright, we were just handing invitations to the moon block party, would you be interested?" _

_Gohan and Videl smiled, "Sure, when is it?"_

_"This Saturday, all the instructions are inside, so well see you both there."_

_"Thank you, bye."_

_"Bye."_

_The couple shut the door and read the invite. This was going to be something fun for a change._

_End of flash back_

"That was one great party," Videl sighed.

"Yeah…remember when we first opened the dojo? Everyone was so hyped and joined immediately, too bad it is no more."

"Come on, we need to get going," Videl said and walked out with the stroller.

Gohan walked out slowly towards the door. He looked back for a few seconds, then turned the lights off and locked the door. That was the last time that they would see the dojo and the city for a long time.

Gohan walked along side with Videl as she pushed the stroller. He sighed and looked into the sky. Videl looked at him and thought sadly of leaving.

'I am going to miss this so much,' Videl thought.

They made their way home, and put Pan to bed. Everything was packed up in capsules. Everything was left as it was. They decided to use this home as a summer house. Gohan and Videl got ready for bed and finally lay there.

Gohan grabbed Videl's waist and pulled her against him. Both just lay motionless for a while, and then slumber overcame them once again.

In the morning around six o'clock, both awoke and packed up. They got Pan and all their capsules and decided to head over to their neighbors. Yuki and Taichi were already sitting at their porch awaiting.

"Well this is it guys," Gohan said.

"We will miss you guys so much," Yuki said with tears.

"Next time Gohan, make sure you visit sometime," Taichi said and shook Gohan's hand.

"Sure thing."

Gohan hugged Yuki, and Videl hugged Taichi. "See you guys in a couple of weeks, though call anytime on our cell phones. Well tell you the home phone number as soon as possible," Videl said.

"Don't worry Videl, were coming here every summer," Gohan said.

Both pulled away and nodded. Yuki and Taichi hugged Pan and waved. "Bye everyone."

"Ja ne," Videl said shedding some tears. They hopped in the land rover and drove off. The car ride was a bit quite, though they talked about their new house. It was away from their parents, and the city, but not in the middle of anywhere. Otherwise, there wasn't that much talking, except the few gurgles from Pan.

"Gohan, did you come to the clearing yet, I just want to fly."

"Another mile, then we can go," Gohan said.

A soon as he said that, the clearing came up. Gohan pulled over and got out. Videl unbuckled Pan and held on to her. Gohan then capsulated the car and walked into the forest with his family.

"Alright, lets go. Well need to stay high ok?"

"Got it."

In a blink of an eye, they were out of sight. They soared through the air carrying only their small boxes of capsules in a backpack. It was around twelve o'clock when they reached the outer part of West city. 

"Before we stop at our new home, let's stop at a food place," Videl said.

"Don't, worry, I agree," Gohan said while patting his stomach.

"Foow," Pan gurgled.

Gohan and Videl smiled at their little girl and landed at a clearing in an alleyway. They then walked out blending in with the crowd around them.

"Hey Videl, did we buy the house with the pool, or should we get one done?"

"Remember, I already called yesterday, they said it has a pool and if we want anything else, just ask them," Videl said.

"Alright, good, the first thing were doing is heading for the pool, its hot as Hell here," Gohan said.

Videl laughed. Indeed it was hot. They thought Kyoto had warm weather, and then this would be worse. They spotted an old soda fountain shop down the street where they use to go before they were married. Videl tugged on Gohan's arm and pointed. He looked and grinned.

"Ah yes, memories," Gohan laughed.

"Definitely," Videl giggled.

"Why don't we go there for some fries and a shake?"

"Sure, I bet Pan well love it!"

They opened the door to shop and were swept with a cool breeze. The air conditioning was on full blast and boy did it feel good. They walked up to the counter a waited.

"Welcome, what may I help you with?" said a girl.

"Uh yeah, well take two shakes, and two orders of fries and two burgers," Videl said.

"Seven zenni please," said the girl.

Gohan paid and smiled. The girl looked at Pan and smiled. "Oh she is so cute, is she your sister?" she asked Videl.

Videl laughed, "No, this is my daughter."

The girl looked amazed, "Really? You two look so young, I mean, you look like you're in high school."

Gohan and Videl laughed a bit more, and Videl held two fingers up, "That was two years ago."

"W-wow. Well you baby is so cute!"

They both thanked the girl and sat down at a booth. They started discussing some college plans.

"What am I going to do Gohan? I only need one more year to get my bachelors in Anthropology, but the classes are probably way different from the college in Kyoto," Videl stressed a bit.

"Don't worry del, I worked it all out. You only need six months of Anthropology, and take the exam. You'll do fine, just relax a bit. I already set up the class schedule for you. Plus, I majored in Anthropology, so I can help you study. It has been on of my hobbies, maybe we both can do that," Gohan said.

"Really Gohan? Oh kami, I love you," Videl said and kissed Gohan.

"I know."

Meanwhile, Pan was feeling a little left out. She then grabbed her rattle and started banging it against the table a little too hard. She chipped the table, and Gohan and Videl started paying more attention to her now.

The waitress came up to them and served their food. They immediately dug in. Videl finished half of her burger and started giving some fries to Pan. She gnawed on the fries, and ate them happily. After they finished, they left a tip and walked down the street once more. It was time to get home once again.

They finally made it to their new house out of the city. It was quite peaceful, and some houses were around also. It was absolutely stunning. Gohan got out his keys and unlocked the door. Inside, is what surprised Videl? When they walked in, they found every single part of it interesting. They had wooden floors throughout the halls, and kitchen. The house would go great with the colors red, black, and silver, which Videl picked out.

They took out their bag of capsules and started to decorate. Videl took out the furniture capsules and encapsulated them all. Gohan and Videl got to work immediately. They set up a playpen for Pan so they could work some more. With Gohan's strength and Videl's nagging, they finished in no time. Now they had to go shopping for food, since they had everything else.

Videl sighed, "We can order out, and shop later, I am wiped out."

Gohan laughed, "I can't say I am."

"That's because you're an alien monkey," Videl snapped.

"That's not very nice Videl."

"I'm tired."

"Say your sorry."

"No, I am tired."

"Say it Veedel."

"No!"

"Say it or I'll tickle you!"

"But I'm tired…ACK. Gohan stop!" Videl started to laugh uncontrollably.

"No thanks," Gohan said still tickling Videl.

"Aw please…haha." 

"Nuh uh."

"Fine! I am sorry! Please stop!"

Gohan stopped and smiled triumphantly. Videl smirked, "Just for that, I am inviting your mother over for dinner!."

Gohan's eyes became wide, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Meanwhile

In the other Son house of the 439 Mt. Pouz a nine-year-old Goten was swimming in the lake with his best friend Trunks. His head immediately sprouted up out of the water along with Trunks.

"Hey Trunks, did you hear something?"

Trunks shook his head, "No nothing, why?"

"I just…oh it was nothing," Goten said and got back to swimming.

Gohan and Videl

"Kami, as if you weren't loud enough!" Videl exclaimed.

"I just wanted to add a little more drama," Gohan explained.

"Sometimes you amaze me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Yes," Gohan cheered.

Videl sighed, "How about I take a nap, and you do whatever." And she walked upstairs.

"Fine, Pan and I will have our own fun! Right Pan?"

But no sound was made. "Pan?" Gohan turned around to find little Pan asleep in the playpen. He frowned and sat on the couch grumbling.

"Hmph, no one likes me," he pouted. He decided to pick little Pan up and put her in the new nursery. He walked upstairs and opened it up gently. The inside of the room was plain, but not for long. Videl wanted herself and Gohan to paint the room with a nicer ambiance. He walked over to the crib and lightly set his baby girl down while twisting the mobile.

He then walked out of the room and sighed. Today was going to be very boring indeed. Gohan walked down stairs and out to the backyard. The backyard consisted of a huge area of grass in the middle, and on the right side were cherry trees and in the middle part in the way back were many pomegranate trees. On the left side there was a huge gazebo and the pool was right in the middle surrounded by an Aztec designed tiles.. On the way left side, was a lush green garden that Videl would work wonders with.  

"Wow, this house probably cost a lot!"

Obviously Gohan was extremely bored and wasn't tired in the least bit. He decided to look on the computer for the anthropology classes Videl would have to take.

One and a half hours later

Gohan was sleeping at the computer. He had nothing else to do, so hey why not sleep in front of the computer? Videl had woken up and peeked into Pan's room to find her asleep. She then walked passed the study, but then stopped and went back. She found her love asleep at the computer.

She sighed and walked in. Videl started poking at Gohan, "Hey, wake up!"

Gohan just grumbled, but didn't wake up. Videl got a little irritated and poked him harder. He smacked the hand away and was still asleep. Videl had enough and grabbed a book off the shelf and aimed for Gohan's head.

'One…two…three!' Videl thought and swung the book at Gohan's rock hard head.

Well there is an upside, and a downside. The upside is, Gohan woke up, the downside is, and he hit his head on the lap when he got up immediately.

"I wasn't the only one tired," Videl said and picked up the remaining pieces of the lamp.

"I wasn't sleeping…I was thinking!" Gohan said.

Videl laughed, "So when drool comes out of your mouth, it means you thinking?"

"Hey, the old Kai taught me it, not my fault," Gohan said.

"Of course, its never your fault."

"Glad you see it my way."

"Lets get Pan and go shopping."

"Why."

"Remember, we don't have any food," Videl said.

"So, we can order out."

"But I am inviting your mother and family over."

"I thought you were kidding!"

"I was, but one of these days."

"Fine, you win let's get going."

"I always win," Videl said triumphantly. "Go get Pan and wipe the dribble off your face."

"Yes sir…er…ma'am!"

"Move out cadet."

Gohan walked down the hall and to the bathroom to clean his face. He then walked out, got Pan and met Videl downstairs.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, got the keys?"

"Yep and I am driving."

"Aw why?"

"Because you drove here and I never get to drive!"

"That's because you're a crazy driver," Gohan mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Gohan?"

"Nothing, I am just buckling in Pan."

"Well hurry up, and hop in."

"Hopping!"

Gohan got in the car and strapped himself in…tightly. Videl pulled out of the driveway, and started off on the main road. There wasn't any traffic, but when they reached the city, all hell broke loose.

"Learn how to drive moron!" Videl yelled out the window.

"Er Videl, maybe you should calm down."

"Oh an open lane, alright!" Videl swerved into the right lane and zoomed off fast. She came to a sharp halt when a slow white car came in view.

"Oh come on! How slow can you be?" Videl honked the horn hard.

In the back seat, Pan was waving her hands in the air waving and laughing. She was having the time of her life.

In a half an hour, they made it to the nearest grocery store. Gohan immediately got out of the car and unbuckled Pan. He snatched the keys from his wife who was a little pissed off.

"Hey! I was going to drive on the way back!" Videl complained.

"Um, er no, were going to fly! It would be much faster."

"Guess your right, now lets go shopping."

Videl grabbed a cart and put Pan in the baby seat. She started walking off with Gohan right behind her. She grabbed anything edible.

"Hmm, fish, eggs, bread, milk, fruit, cheese, crackers, diapers, baby food, powder, what else?" Videl asked.

Pan pointed to something on the right side. Videl and Gohan looked, and she was pointing to some cookies. "Why not?" Gohan shrugged and grabbed a couple of boxes.

Suddenly, they heard some familiar voices and looked further down the cookie isle.

"Woman, hurry up and do your pointless shopping!"

"Oh shut the hell up Vegeta!"

"Can we go yet mom?" Trunks complained. 

"Lets go get cookies Trunks since mowma and dawdy are fighting." Bura whispered.

"No Trunks, I swear, whenever the shopping takes more than an hour, you and your father whine."

"Saiyan's don't whine!" Vegeta grunted.

Videl and Gohan strolled down the isle laughing. "I beg to differ Vegeta." Videl said.

All four turned to see Gohan, Videl, and Pan smiling. Bulma smiled, "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Well we already got our house and everything, we just need to go shopping," Videl said.

In the background, Bura and Trunks were secretly sneaking cookies into the shopping cart.

"Really? Where is it, does everyone else know?" Bulma asked.

"Not really, you guys are the first to know again," Gohan smiled.

Vegeta smirked, "Well since your closer, we can spar."

"Sure Vegeta, it will be fun beating you for old times sake."

"Don't get cocky," Vegeta leered.

"As I said before, you do that enough for the both of us."

Videl interrupted, "Hey Bulma, didn't know you guys like cookies so much?"

Bulma turned around to see Bura and Trunks dropping the cookies and smiling. "Put all those away you two!"

"Why woman, its not like you can cook worth shit anyways."

"Vegeta! I had it up to here with you!"

While the two were fighting, Gohan and Videl walked passed them to Trunks and Bura. 

"Hey you two," Gohan said.

"Oi, oi Gohan." Trunks said.

"Helow," Bura said.

"Tell your parents were going when they stop fighting ok?" Gohan said.

"Sure, see ya!"

"Ja ne."

Gohan and Videl got done and waited in line for a long while. They packed their groceries in capsules and left. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY MEL CHAN! Well anyways, this chapter took 20 pages on Microsoft word, so be happy I made this^_^ My other stories are going to be updated faster so don't worry.  


End file.
